In recent years, Wi-Fi Direct is noted as an interterminal communication method in consideration of achievement of broadband, enhancement of security, and so on. While a prior Wi-Fi network operates in an infrastructure mode in which a specific device serves as an access point (AP), a Wi-Fi Direct compliant network allows communication in a group by making not a specific device but any P2P terminal serve as the owner of the group (a group owner) (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1). A group owner is a P2P terminal operating as an access point of a group and, as the master of the group, can form a group in which another P2P terminal serves as a slave (client).
A P2P group formed in this manner is allowed to share data and transfer data at high speeds between terminals without connecting to the Internet or the like. In particular, supporting a strong security protocol in Wi-Fi Direct can realize higher security than in the conventional ad hoc mode (IBSS: Independent Basic Service Set, or the like).
Further, an example of a method for configuring a P2P group is described in Patent Document 1. According to Patent Document 1, for exchange of P2P (Peer to Peer) capability information, a communication terminal can exchange the information with another communication terminal without user intervention and request establishment of a P2P connection. In the exchange of P2P capability information, a connection type (Wi-Fi Direct, or the like), a protocol, corresponding authentication, or parameter information showing a security method or the like is exchanged. Then, the communication terminal determines whether or not to establish a P2P connection with the other communication terminal on the basis of the discovered P2P type, or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. JP-A 2013-507029
Non-Patent Document 1: Wi-Fi Alliance Technical Committee P2P Task Group Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P) Technical Specification Version 1.1
In a mobile communication system using Wi-Fi Direct, a mobile object is equipped with a wireless terminal, and wireless terminals close to each other perform communication. Herein, a mobile object equipped with a wireless terminal is, for example, a vehicle such as a car, fixed equipment such as a road-side device, a road sign and a security camera, and a pedestrian. Reliability of a wireless terminal provided to a mobile object differs with the kind of the mobile object. That is to say, in a general wireless terminal such as a smartphone carried by a pedestrian, the user can freely install an application program, so that reliability thereof tends to be lower than a wireless terminal dedicated for execution of a special service provided to a vehicle or fixed equipment, in which a program is updated under management by a company like an automaker or national/local governments. In other words, cracking including peep, falsification and corruption of data and a program of any person's wireless terminal tends to be done through a wireless terminal carried by a pedestrian. In this specification, a wireless terminal such as a smartphone, in which the user can freely install an application program, is defined as a universal terminal. On the other hand, a wireless terminal provided to a vehicle or fixed equipment, in which a program is updated under management by a company like an automaker or national/local governments, is defined as a dedicated terminal.
However, there has never been an idea of changing access authority depending on the type of a connection destination wireless terminal, especially, whether the terminal is a universal terminal or not. Therefore, it has been difficult to execute different access control depending on whether a connection destination wireless terminal is a universal terminal or not.